Generally, lighting devices are provided in various forms, e.g., a ceiling-direct-attached lamp, a landscape lighting lamp, a night lamp, a desk lamp, etc., according to purposes thereof. These lighting devices need to be turned on with sufficient brightness levels according to the purposes thereof. Thus, recent lighting devices use light emitting diodes (LEDs). The LEDs have advantages such as low power consumption, a semi-permanent lifespan, a fast response time, high stability, and environmental friendliness, as compared with the existing light sources, e.g., fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps. In this regard, research has been conducted to replace LEDs used as the existing light source.
However, such a lighting device is turned on or off by a switch connected via a wire. Therefore, it is inconvenient for a user of a lighting device to control the lighting device.